Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Poison Chalice/Chapter 1
fade in Poison Chalice (Space) the Enterprise slows to Impulse speed on course for the Bajoran Freighter that is being attacked by a Romulan Warbird. ( Bridge Red Alert) Lt. Robinson: the Warship isn't responding to hail. Capt. Tyson: keep trying all subspace bands Romulan Warship this is Captain John T. Martin of the Federation Starship USS Enterprise you will stop your attack on the Bajoran Freighter and return to Romulan Space, You've voilated the Neutral Zone treaty between are two peoples Lt. Robinson fire a warring shot off their bow. Lt. Robinson: Phasers ready sir. Capt. Tyson: Fire. Lt. Robinson: the Romulans have broken off their attack and we're being targeted now. the ship shook slightly and sparks flew from the ceiling. Capt. Tyson: evasive pattern omega 4, Michelle return fire. (Space) The Enterprise comes about and fires a spread of Photon Torpedoes and hits the dorsal shields and knocked them out hitting the outer hull disabling the disrupter array and torpedo launcher causing the Warbird to decloak and retreat back to Romulan Space. (Main Bridge) Lt. Robinson: the Romulan Warship is recloaking and heading back to Romulan Space now. Capt. Tyson: stand down Red Alert Commander Mitchell and Larkin see to it that they recieve medical help and repair teams Kadan send a pritoriy channel to Starfleet Command tell them that we have encountered a Romulan Warbird and tell them that we're resuming our course to Cardassian Space. Lt. Kadan: Aye, sir. (Space) Enterprise flying next to the Bajoran freighter that took some damage and wounded. (Captain's Ready Room) Capt. Tyson: Come. Lt. Crusher: I got three teams onboard the Freighter repairing the warp plasma conduits they'll be able to make warp 3 but they should be able to make it back on schedule its all here on the padd. Capt. Tyson: that should put us back on schedule to meet up with the Federation Freigthers heading towards Cardassia. Lt. Crusher: John I ran some scans on the Freighter she shows signs of stress that isn't from Romulan Disrupter fire here look at these scans I ran as you see she shows signs here, here, and here. Capt. Tyson: will it cause her problems when she engages her warp drive. Cmdr. Larkin over communication: Away Team to Enterprise Captain we've completed repairs to the Freighter and we're heading back. Capt. Tyson: Acknowledge Commander come on home Enterprise out, Wesley and I need you on the Bridge in case the Freighter breaks up I wanna pull the crew out quickly. Lieutenant Crusher:'Aye, sir. both officers walked out of the Ready Room and onto the Bridge. (Main Bridge) Capt. Tyson: Report. Cmdr. Mitchell: the Bajoran Freighter is ready to depart. Capt. Tyson: Alright then Lieutenant McKnight set course for the Cardassian Border warp 7. Lt. McKnight: course set and laid in sir. Capt. Tyson: Engage. Lt. McKnight runs her fingers over the warp gague. Lt. Kadan: Captain sensors are picking up hull stress from the Bajoran Freighter she's trying to catch up to us. Capt. Tyson: Lieutenant reduce speed to warp 3. Lt. McKnight: aye,sir reducing speed to warp 3 but the Freighter is still pushing their engines to pass us. Lt. Robinson: their core is showing signs of over load. Capt. Tyson: Bridge to transporter room 2 lock onto the Bajoran crew members and beam them directly to Sickbay and have Doctor Samuels and his staff confined them there. Transporter Chief over communications: trying to get a lock I can't according to sensors I can't lock onto all of them I only got 15 out of 123. main viewer shows the Freighter breaking up and explodes into a thousand pieces sending a huge shockwave hitting the Enterprise. the crew holds on tight to their stations as the ship is shook really hard from the shockwave huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and the lights dimmed as the red lights flashed and alarm sounds coolant venting from the ceiling half of the screens on the consoles and back display monitor have shut down and flickering. Capt. Tyson: Damage report. Lt. Robinson: Shields are down so are weapons main power is off-line switching to Axuaillary power. Lt. McKnight: warp and Impulse Engines are off-line. Lt. Kadan: Causalities Reports coming in 23 wounded no deaths so far Sickbay is responding now we've also got hull breaches on decks 5-9 force fields are holding. Lieutenant Crusher: Our ODN and EPS power couplings are damaged I'm sending a repair team now I'll be in Engineering. Capt. Tyson: Kyle get our power grid back on-line before we're discovered and open target practice. Lieutenant Commander Clarkson nods Cmdr. Mitchell: without Warp Engines, Impulse Engines, Weapons and Shields we're sitting ducks.